Hetalia Satw Swap
by dkfan24
Summary: Some of the Hetalia countries have been replaced with their Satw personalities. How will this work out for the other Hetalia characters. For better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, I'm still continuing my other fanfic, just wwanted to try something else.**

 **If you haven't read any Satw comics then you probably won't get it. But you should definitely read them. They're web comics written by a Danish person named Humon. They're pretty much like hetalia, personified countries, but they focus more on Scandinavia, hence being called Satw (scandinavia and the world) and the nordics. Anyway you should totally read them. Just go to scandinaviaandtheworld. com**

 **Hetalia and Satw don't belong to me.**

* * *

Sweden opened his eyes but was immediately forced to close them because of the sunlight coming through the window. Thinking he would have more luck on the other side of the room, Sweden turned over to face Finland. He tried opening his eyes again. It took a few seconds but they finally adjusted to the light. Sweden then glanced at the clock. Ten thirty. He usually didn't sleep this late. Finland would probably still be asleep. He usually slept in. Sweden looked admirably at the empty bed next to him- wait, empty bed?! Where was Finland?!

Sweden went into a panic attack. Finland _never_ got out of bed before eleven. _Never_! Not even to go the bathroom! It was an unspoken rule. Calm down, Sweden thought. I'm sure he's ok.

As Sweden calmed himself down, he started to feel a strange presence in the room. As he listened, he could hear someone breathing heavily behind him. Why didn't he notice this earlier?

Sweden slowly turned around and saw Finland standing there. Sweden gave a sigh of relief and smiled, that is, until he saw the knife in his hand. Sweden then noticed Finland's facial expression wasn't his usual happy face but replaced with a very angry expression. One nobody wanted to see.

"Finland, is something wrong?" Sweden said cautiously.

"Perkele."

* * *

Denmark layed back on his couch. He was bored. He had already went through all the TV channels and there was nothing on. He couldn't go out because it was raining and he had finished all his beer. The only other option was to call Norway.

Denmark took out his phone and dialed Norway's number. He was about to hit the call button but decided against it. The last time he called Norway about being bored he got the silent treatment for _two weeks_! He didn't know how Norway held back from talking to _him_ for that long, but he did it.

Just as Denmark was about to put his phone away, it rung. Norway was calling. Denmark smiled and answered. "Hej, Norge." He then braced himself for the yelling and the insults. But they never came.

Instead, Norway answered cheerfully, "Hei Denmark! You want to come over? I've been kind of lonely lately and I kind of miss you. I got your favorite beer, ja?"

Denmark couldn't believe it! Did Norway just sound cheerful? And did he really just ask him to come over? Did he really say he missed him and was lonely? And he got his favorite beer? Eh, he'd figure out those questions later. Right now he wasn't going to argue with a happy Norway.

"Sure! I'll be right over!"

* * *

Japan slowly peeked inside the room. Good, it was empty. He then stepped inside and closed the door. Once he was sure he had privacy, he sat down and took out his manga from his bag. He began to read.

About three minutes later though, Japan heard a knock at the door. He sighed and quickly hid his manga in his bag. _How did people always have ways of finding him?_

"Come in." Japan called to the door.

The door slowly opened and Germany came in. He immediately froze though at seeing Japan. "Oh, uh, hi, uh, J-Japan." Germany said nervously.

Japan was confused. Why did Germany sound so nervous. He was usually composed when around him. And, was Germany blushing?

"Hello Germany?" Japan said. "Can I help you?"

Germany looked around frantically. "You didn't happen to see Denmark and Netherlands anywhere, have you?"

"Uh, no." Japan answered.

Germany looked relieved. "Oh, thank god."

Just then, Italy burst into the room. "Ciao Japan! Ciao Germany!"

Japan smiled at Italy and greeted him back.

Germany, however, went into a panic attack! "Why are you waving my flag like that?!"

Japan then noticed the German and Japanese flags Italy was waving.

"What's wrong, Germany? You don't like your flag ve~" Italy asked sounding hurt.

"No, I mean, it's just, what if I show too much pride? Every one will think I'm a nazi. I said I was sorry and paid for all the damages but still, people hold grudges. I didn't mean to do it. What if-"

Japan and Italy just stared at each other with puzzled expressions as Germany babbled on about his sorry past.

* * *

 **Ok, so sorry i didn't give Sweden his accent, i just didn't know how to do it. Also, perkele is a finnish swear word, not sure for what though.**

 **Since there's no girl japan in Hetalia i just had to use japan. Wasn't meant to be germany/japan, but, if that's how you wanna look at it, go ahead.**

 **Not sure where this is going so I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review/fav/follows, i like those.**

 **-dkfan24**


	2. Beaches and Yatzhee

**Ok, sorry I haven't uploaded in like, three months (maybe more, eek!) It's just that I kind of lost inspiration for a while as I was working on my other fanfics and stuff but I regained my inspiration and this was how this chapter came to be.**

 **So, I decided to take the comics from Satw and sort of rewrite them with the now swapped Hetalia characters. So this one is a combination of Not a Yatzhee and Germany on Vacation. This chapter sort focuses on Germany if you didn't notice by my comic choices.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me and Satw doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Denmark skipped happily up the familiar steps of his Norwegian friend's house. He still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was invited here. Whatever had just happened to Norway, well, he just wished it would've happened sooner.

When he knocked on the door it was immediately swung open as if Norway was just standing there the whole time waiting for Denmark to show up. Denmark looked at Norway in surprise. Was he smiling? And, why was he holding a fish?

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Japan watched curiously at the scene going on in front of him. Somehow, Italy had forced Germany and him to go to the beach with him. So, now here he was, watching Germany bury a Swedish "beware of moose" sign (don't ask me how he got it) in a hole he had dug up in the sand of the Danish beach they were on (it was the closest beach to where they were in Germany). It was very strange to Japan, to say the least.

After watching this strange phenomenon for a few minutes, Japan was interrupted by his phone ringing. He subconsciously answered it while still keeping his eyes on his German friend.

"Hey, Japan! It's Norway." Japan suddenly turned his attention to his phone as he wasn't quite sure he heard the caller's voice correctly. He could've sworn the over excited person said he was Norway but that couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch who's calling. Can you say your name again?"

The nation on the other end of the line laughed loudly into the phone. "I said I was Norway!"

* * *

Italy hummed happily to himself as he put the last bit of sand on sand castle. When he was satisfied he stood back to admire it. His eyes fell on the top of the castle tower which looked pretty dull with nothing on it. He then smiled as he got an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white flag. He then carefully placed it on the top of his castle.

Italy was ready to jump for joy as he once again stood back to admire his work. He had to show Germany and Japan. He quickly turned to where Japan was sitting and ran over to him. He was about to start babbling about his amazing sand castle he just built but stopped when he noticed Japan's startled expression.

"Hey, Japan, what's the matter?" Italy asked.

Japan snapped out of his reverie as he heard Italy. "Well, it's just that Norway just called and he didn't seem like himself. Then, he invited the three of us over to play Yahtzee!"

* * *

And so, that's why Germany, Italy and Japan were now sitting in Norway's living room with an overly happy Norwegian and a very drunk Dane.

"Ok." Norway said as he pulled out the game. "Who wants to go first?"

Italy's hand immediately shot up. "I do, I do!"

So, the game went on with no one getting a yahtzee until...

"C'mon Norway, just do it already." A drunk Denmark complained after two minutes of Norway shaking the dice.

"YAHTZEE!" Norway exclaimed as he let the dice out. But no one was really focusing on Norway's success as they all turned towards a very paranoid Germany.

"NOOOOO! I'm sorry. I've changed. I really have. I'm sorry. I promise. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Never forget. Never repeat. Never forget. Never repeat. Never forget. Never repeat..."

Everyone just watched in shock for a few minutes as Germany cried about his past. It wasn't everyday that you saw Germany get nervous.

"Uh, maybe we should play something else while Germany is here." Japan said.

"No way!" Norway shouted. "I was winning!"

He then took a bite of his fish he had been strangely holding this whole time as everyone else just stared at the mind boggling scene they had just witnesses and wondered what the hell had happened to their friends.

* * *

 **Ok, I hoped you liked it. I know Finland and Sweden weren't in it but that's because the next chapter will hopefully be focusing on them, and maybe some of a fun Norway...**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think and suggestions are welcome.**

 **-dkfan24**


	3. Demonic Guitars

**Yeah, I know I've kind of abandoned this for a few months but I hope to continue with it now. But just bare with me as I'm kind of a busy person and don't always have the time. I'm writing this at like 10 pm and I have school tomorrow. Yeah, life sucks.**

 **This chapter was based off the "Just a game" comic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Satw.**

* * *

Norway was sitting comfortably in Iceland's living room drinking his coffee. The Nordics were all staying at Iceland's house for one of their regular visits. He and Iceland though were the only ones home at the moment for the others were out. Norway watched silently as Iceland entered the room and turned on the playstation Sweden had brought with him. He then grabbed the guitar and jumped onto the couch and began to play. Norway smiled secretly, his brother could act like such a child sometimes.

Norway continued watching as Iceland kept getting more frustrated with the game. He really never was that good at it yet he still tried. Finally, the game ended and Iceland once again lost. He watched his brother glare angrily at the screen as the familiar voice came on, "you lose!"

Norway watched Iceland curiously, Iceland was used to losing and he was usually able to contain himself. So why was it making him so angry right now? Norway was about to ask him what was wrong but before he could say anything, Iceland grabbed the guitar and headed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Norway debated on following the Icelandic boy but decided against it when he noticed his mug was empty. He got up from his chair and went to refill his cup figuring that Iceland was just letting off some steam.

* * *

 _Somewhere at the top of a volcano in Iceland:_

Iceland stood on the edge of the volcano gripping the guitar in his hand. He huffed angrily as he breathed in the volcano's lava. He could hear the demons coming from within the hot bubbles. Mr. Puffin sat on his shoulder wondering what the hell Iceland planned on doing.

"Hey, Ice!" He shouted. "What are you doing here and why do you have Sweden's guitar?"

Iceland glared angrily at the guitar in his hand. It shouted evil at him. Then, without much thought, he threw it into the volcano.

* * *

 _Back at Iceland's house later that day:_

"N'rw'y, h'v y' s'n m' g't'r?" Norway looked up from the book he was reading to find Sweden and Finland crawling around on the floor, probably looking for Sweden's guitar.

"Hmm. The last time I saw it Iceland was playing. I'll go up to his room and ask him." Norway got up from the chair and went upstairs to Iceland's bedroom. When he got there, he found Iceland drinking a can of coke while watching something on his computer. He didn't even bother looking up at his brother who had entered his room.

"Hey lillebror," Norway said. "What did you with Sweden's guitar?" Iceland responded with shooting a glare at his brother. Norway figured he wasn't going to get an answer so he just decided to leave.

"Uh, Sweden," He said as he came back to the living room. "You might want to look into buying a new guitar."

* * *

 **I loved that one :D APH Iceland just doesn't really seem like the type to hang out by his volcanoes, that's more of a Satw Iceland thing to do. What do you guys think?**

 **And for those of you who can't understand Sweden's accent :) He said: "Norway, have you seen my guitar?"**

 **remember to leave a review!**


	4. Swedish Computer Geeks

**Hey guys, I'm back! So this time I decided to do one with Finland so here you go! Taken from the comic, "Computer Technician."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the SATW comics.**

* * *

Finland slammed his bottle of vodka down on the desk as he plopped down on the chair next to his computer. He absent mindedly turned on the screen and opened a game of angry birds. He wasn't able to shoot the birds for long though, as only five minutes into his game the screen froze. Finland tried shaking the mouse a bit but it stayed frozen on the screen. As he got more frustrated, he started to bang the mouse on the desk and in his frenzy he had knocked the bottle of vodka over.

Finland stopped to gaze longingly at his spilled beverage as it was now a dark puddle on the white carpet. _Sweden won't be too happy about this_ , he thought. Thinking about the Swede made him angry though for some reason and Finland glared back at the frozen game of angry birds only to find that the screen had went black. He frantically grabbed the mouse and hovered it around the desktop but it was no use. The computer had completely shut off.

Now, more frustrated as ever, Finland grabbed the mouse and threw it against the wall. He breathed heavily as he watched the mouse break in half as it hit the wall. Not yet satisfied, Finland reached for the keyboard and started to hit it against the computer, each time creating a bigger dent.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room...

* * *

Sweden sat on the couch with his usual stoic expression on while reading a book. Usually, around this time of day, he would be doing something with Finland but the Finn had seemed a little off today so Sweden decided it would be best to keep a distance from him. He shuttered as he thought about that morning's events.

The house was quiet making it very good for reading. The only thing Sweden heard was the sound of flipping pages and he hoped it would stay that way. But, despite his wishes, Sweden started to hear some light banging coming from the other room. He figured it was probably just Finland fumbling around for something so he ignored it at first. Sweden then looked up from his book, startled, when he heard a glass shatter. Before he could process what was happening a loud bang echoed off the wall and he could hear crashing noises.

Sweden slowly put his book down and stood up from the couch. He decided to go have a look at what Finland was up to. Sweden walked over to the doorway and peeked inside the room. He watched shockingly as Finland, with a look of madness on his face, slammed the keyboard repeatedly into the computer. The computer screen was almost shattered and he caught a glimpse of a broken half of a mouse on the floor. His eyes then shifted to the vodka bottle on the floor, now a heap of broken glass, and it's contents covering the white carpeting. Since when did Finland drink vodka so casually? He usually saved it for special occasions. He then suddenly looked back to Finland as the psychotic nation had pulled a butcher's knife out of nowhere and was now stabbing the broken computer monitor.

Sweden cautiously walked over to the Finn, carefully stepping over the wet carpet and pieces of glass. Noticing Sweden's presence, Finland's hand froze middair and he looked over menacingly at the Swede.

"Are you done?" Sweden asked with irritation. He was confused though as Finland usually just simply asked him for computer assistance. It wasn't like him to get this frustrated. Something was definitely off about him today.

Sweden watched as Finland slowly lowered his hand containing the knife, a deathly glared still on his face.

Sweden sighed, "You usually just ask me for help, what's wrong with you today?" Finland watched with resentment as Sweden almost magically fixed the near totalled computer.

"Just call me next time this happens." Sweden then carefully made his way over the spilled vodka again and headed towards the door. "And please, clean up that mess. I don't like a dirty carpet."

Finland stared at him with horror as the Swede left the room. When had Sweden become so careful with keeping the house clean? He then sighed angrily as he looked back at the now perfectly fixed computer sitting at his desk. Damn Swedish computer geeks.

"Perkele."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, and at the end I hinted a little to Sweden's swapped personality which I'll hopefully do next chapter :) But until then, goodbye and please R &R!**


	5. Finland's Got a Knife and Iceland's Got

**Hi! This one is based off of the comic "No invitation." I kind of added more to the ending though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the SATW comics.**

* * *

 **Finland's Got a Knife and Iceland's Got a Parachute?!**

Music blared loudly through the house as the three former viking nations partied away. Well, it was more of a friendly get together as Sweden and Norway weren't too fond of partying. The three Scandinavian countries got together like this quite often, and Finland and Iceland usually didn't mind staying behind as they weren't Scandinavian.

The night had been going well so far until there was a knock at the door. Denmark immediately sprang up to answer it and Sweden took the opportunity to turn off the loud music. Norway presumed that it was probably one of the neighbors coming to complain about how noisy they were being.

When Denmark opened the door, he was surprised to find Germany standing there.

"Hej, Germany!" The Danish nation said cheerfully. "What brings you here? You're not part of Scandinavia."

At this point, Sweden and Norway had joined Denmark at the door, curious as to see why Germany had come. Denmark was definitely right, he wasn't Scandinavian.

"I know I'm not part of Scandinavia," Germany said matter of factly. "I was just curious as to know why Finland and Iceland weren't invited."

Denmark laughed as Sweden and Norway sighed, wondering how many more times they'd have to explain this to the others. They let Denmark give the explanation as they were already tired of it.

"Well, you see, the five of us are Nordic. But, only me and Norway and Sweden are Scandinavian."

Germany understood, but he was still unsure about it. "But, don't Iceland and Finland feel left out when you have your "Scandinavia" parties?"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Denmark said reassuringly. "They don't mind. They're always cool about it- holy shit! Finland, what are doing with that knife?!"

Germany turned around and Norway and Sweden came closer to see what Denmark was looking at. To their surprise, Finland was standing in front of the house with a very unnatural expression on his face. He looked angry and somewhat pissed off, nothing like the Finland they knew of. He was holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and in the other he held a knife, and was pointing it straight at the shocked nations in front of him.

Sweden wasn't sure what was wrong with the usually pleasant Finnish man, but he tried to calm him down anyway. "Finland, put the knife down."

Finland didn't comply. He continued to stand there as if threatening them to make a move towards him.

"Well, I see why you don't want him here." Germany muttered, trying to stay out of earshot of the knife wavering Finn. "But, surely, Iceland isn't a problem."

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone looked up to see a very enthusiastic Iceland flying right at them. They ducked as he came tumbling to the ground, his parachute landing right behind him. Where he had just jumped from, nobody knew.

"I heard you guys were having a party! Why wasn't I invited?"

Denmark, Norway, and Sweden stood themselves up from their fallen positions on the ground to stare confusingly at the strange sight in front of them. Finland was still standing frozen, pointing his knife out at them. And now here was Iceland who came flying in with a parachute, and was he sparkling?

"I think I'm going to leave now." Germany mumbled as he took one last glance at the frightful scene before him and then quickly retreated back to the safety and somewhat normalcy of his own home.

The three Scandinavians didn't know what to do as they stood there in shock. What had happened to their fellow Nordics?

"So, are you gonna like, invite us in or what?" Iceland asked, slightly annoyed that he wasn't invited to their party in the first place.

He sighed when they didn't answer and he began to pick up his fallen parachute. "Come on, Fin. Let's go make this our own party because these three are too selfish and don't want us to be apart of it."

Denmark, Norway, and Sweden watched as Iceland swiftly walked past them into the house, his parachute dragging behind him. Finland then finally made his first move as he quickly followed after the Icelandic nation. The three Scandinavian countries could only stand and watch as their party was being taken over by a psychotic Finn and an overly exuberant Icelander who was rambling on about how unfair it was that they weren't invited because they weren't Scandinavian, and with the occasional "perkele" from Finland.


	6. The Language Barrier

**I haven't done this in a while. I guess you can say I got some inspiration for another chapter. This one is based off the comic where they all speak in their native languages (I don't remember the name of it), but the storyline is quite different (so I could add in other countries). Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia or SatW belong to me.**

* * *

 **The Language Barrier**

It was just a typical world meeting, well, as typical as these meetings could be, anyway. It was a little different though, as some nations were still acting just a bit out of character. The meeting had yet to start, so most of the countries present were just conversing among themselves.

Then, Germany stood up, though it was impossible to miss the panicked look on his face, as if he were uncomfortable being the center of attention. But everyone for the most part just let it slide, as a lot of them had been acting a little weird lately.

" _Sollten wir die Sitzung beginnen_ (Should we begin the meeting)?" At the sound of his voice, Germany immediately raised a hand to his mouth as if he had said something awful. Everyone looked at him oddly, as they thought they had agreed to speak English at these meetings. " _Direkthilfe? Ich kann nicht Englisch sprechen_! (What's this? I can't speak in English!)"

Murmurs began erupting throughout the room as Germany's reddened in embarrassment. He then slowly slid down back into his seat, making a mental note not to speak again.

Italy noticed the look on Germany's face and tried to cheer up his usually composed friend. " _Germania, ciò che è sbagliato? Perche ' parli in tedesco_? (Germany, what's wrong? Why are you only speaking in German?)" Italy then gasped at his own words as he heard himself speak in his native language.

England suddenly stood up from across the table, annoyed with what was going on. "What the bloody hell is going on here? No one can understand you two!"

France suddenly stood up as well. " _Oui, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'Angleterre sur ce coup_ (Yes, for once I agree with England on this one)." He then looked shocked at his words. " _Quoi_?"

"You too, France?" America asked in bewilderment as the rest of the bilingual nations began attempting to speak in English, only to fail and automatically speak in their own native languages.

At a different side of the table, the Nordic nations were having their own discussion. Well, they were trying at least. Their languages were pretty similar anyway, with the exception of Finland (who hadn't really been speaking much anyway), but the sudden personality changes in Norway and Finland were making it surprisingly difficult.

" _Norge, vil du komme med mig for at få noget øl efter mødet_ (Norway, will you come with me to get some beer after the meeting)?" Denmark asked Norway, though he was expecting a no.

" _Ja_." Norway answered, priding himself that he understood the Danish, though he was confused why they were all speaking in their own languages.

Denmark looked at Norway in shock. Despite the fact that Norway had agreed, Denmark was even more surprised that his response was that simple. No insults or rude comments were made. He seriously was liking this new Norway.

Sweden, on the other hand, was having some serious issues regarding Finland.

" _Jag undrar varför vi pratar alla på vårt eget språk_ (I wonder why we're all speaking in our own languages)." Sweden mumbled as he watched the rest of the world in amusement (of course, his face didn't show it).

" _Perkele_."

Sweden sighed in frustration as the Finn next to him swore under his breath for about the hundredth time in the past few days. At least he was doing it in Finnish, though.

Luckily for Sweden, he didn't seem to notice the knife sticking out of Finland's pocket that he had somehow managed to sneak in.

Meanwhile, back at the front of the room, Germany was still panicking in his seat for reasons unknown to everyone else, while Italy still tried to reassure him that it was okay for him to speak in German out loud.

" _Senti, tutti gli altri sta parlando nella propria lingua. Anche io sono_! (See, everyone else is speaking in their own language. Even I am)" Italy said enthusiastically, though it didn't seem to be working.

" _Nein, kann nicht ich hier auf Deutsch sprechen! Es wird jeden daran erinnern, was ich tat! Ich verspreche, ich habe mich verändert! Es wird nie wieder passieren!_ (No, I can't speak in German here! It will remind everyone of what I did! I promise I've changed! It will never happen again!)" Germany cried to himself, though everyone else pretty much heard it anyway.

" _Ze b'seder, ha'kol b'avar achshav._ (It's alright, it's all in the past now.)" Israel suddenly appeared saying, as if to assure Germany that he had already forgiven him long ago.

England then abruptly stood up, his tea cup falling to the floor as he did so. "I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving, while you lot learn how to speak English again. You coming, America?"

America sighed. "But I don't want to go back to my country. My president doesn't even know my own history!*"

As the room filled with the sounds of almost every language in the world, Iceland sat quietly by himself in the corner with his puffin, his demons not far behind, while watching silently as Finland began chaos by pulling out his hidden knife.

" _Jafnvel í Hetalia heiminum, ég er einfari_ (even in the Hetalia world, I'm a loner)."

* * *

 **Sorry if I made any mistakes, I only have decent proficiency in 3 languages, so most of these were done with a translator (not Google!). Feel free to correct me!**

 **And in case you were confused, Germany, Norway, and Finland (and to some extent, Iceland) are switched with their SatW counterparts, as is demonstrated by Germany's self consciousness. (sorry, but I had to find some way to fit Israel in, even though he's not an official character because Hebrew is one of the languages I know)**

 *** this is just a random reference to Donald Trump's infamous stupidity. There was a debate on the news today about something Trump said about the Civil War and how Andrew Jackson was a very good model (even though he was a slave owner and died 16 years before the war even started).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
